What's Left of me
by Kisaratezuka
Summary: 6 months after their time travel to Egypt. Yugi, Kaiba and the rest of the crew meets a girl which resembles Kisara but rather with unquitting attitude. Will things go well for her and Kaiba, since they didn't have a good start?
1. Intricate Trepidation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my pen and paper to my classmates…

italicized phrases are thoughts

This is my first fan fiction……………. Hope you like it….

**Intricate Trepidations**

"The believing heart that penetrates the darkness, searches for the place where its soul sleeps……."

"_I'm sorry it had to end this way_." said Seto as he looks mournfully on the dead body of a girl. _"I will never be with you…………"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half a year since Yugi, Seto and the rest of the gang went to ancient Egypt and took a trip down the memory lane 5000 years ago; things are going well for everyone. They have their lives to live and dreams that need to be fulfilled.

"_Finally, no more Egyptian fairy tales, some weird visions and the sight of the geek squad, I guest this is how tranquility feels…….._" as a man nearly in his 20's said to himself as he looks to the great panoramic view of Domino City by his office on the top floor of Kaiba Corporation. Everything goes well as I planned. _"I've got to work and I have a company to run_ _."_

He is quite lanky and tall, with brown hair, he carry himself with great pride as if he owns the world, (well, he does own a company). What are more striking about this person are his icy blue eyes, although filled with coldness and indifference; in other words- cool.

As he scans the scenery of the town, he went back to his table and reached for his intercom. "Prepare the limo; I'm going to Kaiba Land"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Oh no, I've lost my wallet! And thirty minutes left till school. What a good start for me",_ said a girl sarcastically as she sprints her way to the side walk_. "What a weird dream I had last night."_

Indeed it was a weird dream, she saw a man carrying someone._ "A girl?" _she thought. _"But what happened to her? She looks beaten, with cuts and bruises all over her body. Not to mention that she looks like me."_

From what she saw, the man is fighting the urge not to cry although he lost someone that is so dear to him. Judging by the way he looks, _"He must be an Egyptian"._ He is dressed in a blue and gold armor; his head dress had a gold asp in front of it, stating he was royalty.

"_And the stone tablet, what is so significant about it? Somehow, I feel connected."_ Thoughts filled her mind as she rushes towards school. As she approached the corner, looking at her wrist watch she bumped into someone……….

"Ouch! That hurts." She said as she stand and rubs her head. It's true, she bumped into someone, but the guy didn't even react with the slightest of concerns.

"Tell me, are you blind or just plain dumb?" said the CEO.

"Excuse me?" was the reply of the girl. "So, you are deaf as well" said Kaiba arrogantly. But when he looked closely at the girl he was dumbfounded. _"She looks familiar"._ On the other hand, as the girl raises and dusts the dirt off her skirt she lifts her head to see who she bumped in to felt that she had lost her voice. _"What has gotten into me? It's as if I knew this guy." _

She immediately apologized for her actions and said. "I'm really sorry about that, but I have to go now." After she bowed to him with the sincerest of words, Kaiba just let her passed by: her hair- stark white was flowing radiantly. He himself was surprised of what he just saw.

Then memories started to flow on his mind; a girl from ancient Egypt running through the alley just acknowledges him as priest Seto. But as soon as she got a good view of him, she just said that he resembles someone she knew and warned him about the danger the world may face. She advised him to go back to where he came from for the world (ancient Egypt) isn't safe.

As soon as he gets a hold of himself, he noticed a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and to his amazement, guess what: it's a sketch of the mighty blue eyes- white dragon. He tries to look back, searching for the girl but to his dismay: she was no longer in sight.

Mean while at Domino High School, everyone is getting ready for their respective class. This includes Yugi, Joey, Tea, Duke and Tristan.

The school bell begun to rang, signifying that it's the start of the first period: as the teacher enters the classroom, she introduces a new student to the class.

She possesses a beauty no one else had. Her long stark-white hair with a tinge of blue really shines, flowing up to her waist. Complexion so fair and radiant, anyone would be mistaking her for some angel that descended to earth. The most striking above all her features are her eyes. Deep ocean blue eyes, it's like you're being lost in the sea of halcyon while you're staring at her sincere yet shy eyes.

Everyone stared to her intently; Joey asked Yugi "I think I've seen her before"

"Yes, I think so too..." he replied. Before they could chat more, the girl introduces her self politely. She carries herself with regality, not to be mistaken for pride: she said "A pleasure to meet everyone, I'm Kisara. I hope we could all get along well." and then she gave them her sweetest smile...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R, so i can make changes and improve my story


	2. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Just my pen and paper to my classmates…

I would like to make some corrections regarding my work; lines in quotation are speeches while italicized phrases are thoughts.

Special thanks to all the people who commented on my work. You really helped me a lot.

I would also like to mention my friends, namely; Aiah, Ivy, Chedeng, Robert, Patrick, Leo, Alvin, Lester, Sam, Charles, Dixie, Kenny and Florence for giving me some ideas and inspiration.

Thank you guys!!!!!

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have some stuff to do at school.

This is my first fan fiction……………. Hope you like it….

**Expect the Unexpected**

As Kisara finishes her introduction, Tea raises her hand to get the teacher's attention; luckily it works.

"Excuse me ma'am, since Kisara is a new student here; can I have the pleasure to give her a tour around the campus?"

The teacher seems to be pleased with her commented, "Great spirit of volunteerism you got there miss Gardner."

The teacher beams at the new student saying; "Now, would you mind that Kisara?"

Kisara didn't expect to have some acquaintance at the first day of school replied, "Why not? The pleasure is mine. Thank you."

She smiled at Tea and the latter returned the gesture.

"You might as well sit beside Mr. Wheeler; he needs further attention to his studies."

The class burst out laughing so much to the dismay of Joey.

"By the way," the teacher continued, "Kisara scored perfect in the entrance examination of our school."

The class reacted with so much admiration; enough to make Joey to have a big sweat drop on his forehead. "Man, this girl's a big shot!"

"I guess now you have someone to ask for your homework." said Tristan. "Shut up, Tristan! You're not helping at all" as the latter receives a hard knock on the head by Joey. "Guys, settle down please. She's coming." as Yugi try to ease the situation. When Kisara approaches her seat, she gave a polite smile to Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Duke which they all returned back.

She bowed politely to Tea, saying "Thank you for offering me your help."

The sapphire-eyed brunette just waved her hand saying that it's no big deal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mean while at Kaiba Land, Seto is still wandering about the incident that happened a while ago.

**Flash back……….**

When he arrived at the cavern where the stone tablets are kept, he saw Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan also lying unconscious on the ground. Kneeling by Yugi's side, he said, "I guess they didn't fly all the way to Egypt just to take a nap".

Then he looks up and sees the stone tablet with the Pharaoh and the sorcerer carved on it. He stands up, saying he's seen this before, in the museum back home.The Millennium Eye in his hand starts to glow, then emits beams of light that illuminate the stone. Images of the Pharaoh and guardians, and the Shadow Magus, appear on the stone. Kaiba sees Seto, and exclaims that it's him!

**Back to reality………………………………………**

_Great, now I'm hallucinating. Thanks to that girl, these memories are coming to me again._Just then, he unfolded a piece of paper; the one that has a sketch of Blue-eyes white dragon.

**Flash back………………………………….. **

Then he hears someone calling him "Seto," and sees Kisara running towards him. She stops in front of him, and then realizes that he's not Seto, although he looks like him.

Kaiba recognizes her as the girl he saw in his vision. He says that she's Kisara. She asks him who he is, and why is he dressed so strangely.

"Where am I? And why are you the only one that can see me?" Kaiba asks.

"An evil force is threatening our land, we must act quickly or everything will be lost." replied the blue-eyed maiden.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Kaiba asks her.

She says he can believe what he wants, but the darkness is coming, and she has to warn Seto. She tells Kaiba farewell, and runs on.

**After that flashback, visions are starting to take over his thoughts again………………….**

He was at Egypt; it seems that it was the present time. He saw himself kneeling at the stone tablet where it depicts the battle between the pharaoh and the high priest. He wasn't alone; from that vision, he seems to be embracing someone, lifeless. It was a girl, but before he could get a good view of the girl, he snapped back to reality.

**Into the real world****………………………………**

Kaiba quickly gets a hold of his self as the plasma screen in front of him televised news about some Egyptian artifacts that will be put on display for the second time at the domino museum.

"I do hope that this second chance will not be put to waste and some interested individuals will pay a visit to the museum" said by a beautiful young Egyptian woman with bright emerald eyes. She says she's exhibiting a mural of the 18 Egyptian dynasties.

Kaiba now enlightened by the occurrences say, _Enough of the mind tricks, I know just the right person who can explain this weird vision._

At Domino high school ……………………………

It seems that Kisara is enjoying her first day at school. With Tea and friends to accompany her, she seem to feel comfortable but here is something at the back of her mind that's keeping her to be pre-occupied...

"What do you think Kisara?" asks Yugi. "Sorry, what was it again?" she replied. "Is there something wrong, Kisara?" Duke butts-out. "Well, it's something about the incident that happened before I went to school."

Her fingers reached through her necklace. To the group's surprise, it's a diamond-studded blue-eyes white dragon with sapphire stones as its eyes.

Yugi looked at everyone then gave them "you-know-what-that-means" look.

"Forget about it, it's just a random coincidence." Kisara replied.

Deep inside, she remembers the guy she just ran into. His cold blue eyes seem to tell her something. They have a connection, she just don't know what it is.

"You also have penchants for dragons?" Tea curiously asked.

"Dragons are majestic, loyal to their masters and not to mention that they are very powerful".

Then silence fell within them.

Tea wanted to say something until Joey blurted out, "Have you been to Egypt before Kisara?"

Just then, he receives a nudge through the stomach by Tristan and a knock on the head by Duke.

"I've never been to Egypt, I'm all alone since birth." she tells them.

"I'm sorry" Joey apologized.

"No need for that, but where did you got the idea that I've been to Egypt?"

"Don't mind this guy Kisara. He's just hungry, right Joey?" Tea gives him a sharp glare that scares Joey out of his wits.

"Yeah, why don't we just go to the cafeteria? Today's chili corndogs; they're satisfying when you're hungry, you know." suggests Joey.

"Would you like that Kisara?" asks Duke.

"When it comes to food, Joey is our expert." Tristan snapped.

They all burst out laughing, except for Yugi. He seems to be thinking of something about the connection of Kisara to the ancient Egyptian girl who wields the blue-eyes white dragon.

_I don't know, but I think I have a hunch that there is someone who can explain this. Considering that Kisara's resemblance is uncanny to the ancient Kisara, she maybe connected to Kaiba._

His thoughts were cut short by Joey, "Hey Yuge, want to come with us?"

"Of course, count me in." he replied.

They all made their way to the cafeteria………………………..

As for Kaiba, he is also on the way to the Domino museum. Hoping to find some answers about the vision he just had a while ago.

_What is it this time? Some mummies who want to take over the world? This is just what I need…………….._

As the school bell rang, Kisara starts to pack her school materials inside her bag. She could hear Joey, Tristan and Duke talks about playing at the arcade.

"Wanna hang-out with us? Tea invited Kisara.

"Thank you, but I have something to do." She then shows them her sketch pad.

The group browsed through her sketches until hey found something, enough to make their jaw drop.

"Is it just me or this looks kind of familiar?" Joey retorted.

"Is there something wrong with it guys?" Kisara leans forward to see what it is.

"Where did you see this?" asks Yugi.

"I don't know if you guys would believe me but, I always have a vision of this."

It was the stone tablet of the blue-eyes white dragon; so perfectly sketched, the subject almost has a life. But there is more to that, there was an Egyptian priest kneeling, holding a woman with long hair in his arms.

"This, is…great, really" they all remarked.

Kisara quickly grabs her sketch pad and bade farewell to them…….

"Thank you, well I got to go guys. See you tomorrow!!"

"Yeah, see you!!!!" they all replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while at the Domino Museum,

Kaiba just arrived at the museum, wearing his white business suit; he seems to attract a lot of attention- especially the fan girls. He just walked past, giving a glare that made them dumbstruck.

He then reached the Egyptian artifacts section. Ishizu, the lady that is on the television a while ago quickly noticed the CEO.

He is greeted by Ishizu and noticed that he is a bit annoyed.

"What brings you here Mr. Kaiba?" she asks Kaiba straightly.

"What does a person do when they visit the museum?" asks Kaiba with much distraught.

"Let me get this straight, are you the one that causes me to have weird visions again?" he snapped back.

Ishizu kept her cool and says, "Since the day I gave my millennium necklace to the pharaoh, I can't see the future or anything of the like."

"Then what makes me have these hallucinations again?" Kaiba demanded for an answer.

"Don't be in a rush Kaiba." Then she continues, "Probably, the cause of your 'visions' are your links to the past."

She put a stress on the word vision.

"Although I can't see the future anymore, I haven't lost my touch for some things that are out of the ordinary" she explains.

"Great, here we go again…………….." said Kaiba with a bit of sarcasm.

Until next time guys!!!!! Keep on Reviewing…………………..


	3. Enjoy the Present Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Just my pen and paper to my classmates…

**Special thanks** to all the people who commented on my work.

You really helped me a lot.

**I would also like to thank my friends**, namely: Aiah, Ivy, Chedeng, Robert, Patrick, Leo, Alvin, Lester, Sam, Charles, Dixie, Kenny, Issandra, Reginald, Jean and Florence for giving me some ideas and inspiration.

**Thank you guys!!!!!**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. **

**I have some stuff to do at school**.

**This is my first fan fiction**……………. Hope you like it….

I would like to make some corrections regarding my work; lines in quotation are speeches while italicized phrases are thoughts.

'_Chants'_

**My Original Characters: (you'll find out who they are soon. I'm just feeling a little lazy, sorry... )**

**-Trebor**

**-Retsel**

**-Eixid**

**-Seluj**

**-Selrahc**

**-Oel**

**Enjoy the Present Day**

Still, at the Domino Museum……………

Kaiba listens intently to Ishizu as they converse.

"You must be aware about the Rare Hunters?" she asks with a serious tone.

"Yeah, the group of psycho freaks led by your schizophrenic brother who kidnapped Mokuba." He replied bitterly.

Ishizu just gave him a stern look.

"Now; without further ado, the Rare Hunters is just the successor of a much powerful cult."

By that statement, Kaiba just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that would be nice; a second bunch of psychopaths. How surprising, why haven't I guessed that?" he continued, "So, what is the connection of that pathetic voodoo to my question?"

Ishizu just closed her eyes and sighed, very deeply. She feels very sorry to the young CEO.

"You really never learn" she said. As she continues, Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Let's continue now, shall we?" She guides Kaiba to a passage across the ancient Egyptian section.

The place is deserted, for it has an "off-limits" sign. This is where her most precious artifacts are kept.

There are stone carvings depicting the earliest known game played in Egypt—the origin of Duel Monsters.

"This place again? Is this another one of your mind tricks? Oh great" he said, with a sly tone on his voice.

He thinks that he is going to be manipulated by Ishizu again, like the time when she gave him the god card 'Obelisk the Tormentor' and told him about the two remaining god cards. She does that just to lure his brother Marik out.

"Perhaps you should pay attention to what I'm going to say."

"As I have mentioned earlier, the rare hunters is just a predecessor of the cult known as the…….."

Before the name is mentioned, Ishizu closed her eyes and released a deep sigh.

"---------Shadow Phantoms."

It's very obvious that she despises the name, let alone say it.

"Are you telling me that those impudent fools are responsible for my visions?" he said, but with much anger.

"Not quite, Kaiba….." she replied.

"……..And let me finish first." she demanded.

Kaiba scowled upon hearing this.

He's not used being bossed around by someone; especially a girl. He is the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and no one commands him. In fact, it's the other way around, when he gives the orders; you follow.

"This better be good…." He muttered.

"After Pharaoh Atem, it's now the regime of the high priest Seto to rule over Egypt; for he is the one that the pharaoh has trusted for the greater good of Egypt."

"Since then, Pharaoh Seto commanded that every monster inside the stone tablet must be sealed together in one place. He does not want the darkness to reside in every man's heart just for the sake of power." She continued.

"Even if that means, sealing his beloved white dragon away." She looked at him unmoved; Kaiba does not know what to say.

Soon, he remembered the girl a while ago, her blue eyes; so sincere yet, so sad.

_Those blue eyes seem to be searching, for something? for someone? _He thought.

"During the reign of Pharaoh Seto, Egypt flourished with so much abundance. Everyone enjoyed their freedom, for their pharaoh is righteous. They worked hard to compensate the kindness their beloved pharaoh has given them." She continued, and then her tone changed with remorse.

"The problems arise when the successor of Pharaoh Seto began his rule over ancient Egypt."

"Let me guess, this certain pharaoh is the leader of the Shadow Phantoms." Kaiba snapped.

"You're right." She replied.

"He is a pharaoh of no virtuous knowledge; domination is just what he seeks. Because of that greediness, his people suffered, he destroyed the grandeur the other pharaohs had established. Tarnished every memory of them, and much worst; he tries to revived the dark power that has been sealed ages ago." she said.

"Then what is the name of this ridiculous mob leader?" he asked with a tone of sarcasm.

"Because of his evil ways, the name of this certain ruler was erased by his people. To forget the pain and suffering he had caused to his subjects." she revealed.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed upon hearing this,

_I'm not familiar or whatsoever to this power hungry hoodwink; yet, I feel anger._

Ishizu continues, "In connection to his lust for power, he envied the past pharaohs; Akhunamkanon, Atem and Seto."

"They are the one who had been in touch with the dark powers before his time, so he seeks the monsters

with the help of his followers. He wants to search for the white dragon, for it is factual that it holds the power that rivals the Gods."

"Now, as we speak; the Shadow Phantoms just lurks into the shadows……… waiting." She nods her head looking sad.

"Waiting for what?" he snapped.

"They are waiting for the blue-eyed maiden." She continued.

Seto was taken aback, he thinks that Ishizu was referring to the girl he had met before.

"What's it got to do with me then?" he asked.

"You are connected to the white dragon 5000 years ago. It's no wonder that they are after you too." She replied.

"Ridiculous….." he uttered.

**Mean while…………………………**

Kisara left school a few moments ago after she showed her art works to her friends.

_What is it with them? How come Joey asked me if I had been to Egypt? _She asked herself, her finger traces her crystal necklace. Feeling secured as she felt the diamond brushed her subtle skin.

As she walks the streets of Domino, loneliness filled her heart. It's a feeling she can't fight, let alone describe.

A feeling of melancholy; sinking into oblivion of emptiness she felt.

She sat on a bench and closed her eyes. Then, thoughts started to fill in her mind, the guy he just met;

_So arrogant_

_It's so unusual, for me to think about someone… she thought._

As she scans through the pages of her sketch pad, she began to draw- eyes closed.

Her charcoal pencil starts to doodle; every stroke releases her anxiety, her fears, her yearning.

_Yearning for what? _

Certainly, growing up with no identified family or relatives is tough. Since her childhood days, she lived by the belief about survival of the fittest.

"I've just made friends; my first friends." She whispered. "If they only knew…………….."

**Then memories started to flow back………………..**

She was inside a classroom full of kids, around 5-7 years of age. They all seem to be busy, reading quantum physics books, doing some experimental science research, solving trigonometric equations and other stuff that an average child don't do.

On one corner of the room, a frail girl with stark hair and fair complexion was found playing with the Rubik's cube. In just a minute, she was able to figure how to match its pattern.

After occupying herself with the toy, she puts it aside then starts to draw something. She busied herself by sketching, painting and doing other art works.

Until…………….

"Hey, look at what this weird girl drew!" said a brunette boy that looks like a bully.

"Yeah, another one of her reptiles…" said by one of his minions with a mocking tone on his voice.

They are referring to the magnificent white dragons that the girl drew.

Upon hearing, the girl suddenly stands as she folded her sketch pad and then walked away; this seems to annoy her bullies. Without a word, they swiftly grabbed her sketch pad and tore every page to pieces. This certainly broke her heart.

"Stop! Please, stop that!"

She pleaded them to stop, but all her efforts were in vain. She tried to retrieve her sketch pad but to be only pushed to the ground. Pitied by her state, a strange emotion aroused…………………

Her anger blazed and before she knew it, her eyes glowed bright blue; then she released a great amount of a bluish-white aura that was enough for the bullies to stumble a few meters away.

She can't control her emotions- so angry, so flared up.

The next thing she knew, the whole crowd was staring at her- horrified.

"I'm scared………………………….."

"She's a witch………………………."

"I don't want to be near her…………."

These were all the remarks being stated by the other children in the room.

She struggled to explain but fainted.

She felt so weak, as if all her energy is sucked……………………………

**After reminiscing, Kisara quickly opened her eyes. **

Then she stands up and says…………….

"That's it; I need to go home now."

Before leaving the bench where she sat, she turned back; feeling that someone is watching her. Her eyes were locked in the bushes, hoping that she is somehow wrong.

She began to walk- alone. For 17 years of living without someone by her side, she's used to it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan walked on their way home. They chatted merrily until……

"Hey, would you guys tell me again about this Kisara that lived in ancient Egypt?" Duke asked curiously.

Yugi was the first one to respond.

"Well, we met 'Kisara' on our trip down the memory lane on ancient Egypt 5000 years ago."

"She was getting beat up by the crowd at that time" Joey told him.

"Until a certain person showed." Tea added.

"Care to guess who is it?" Tristan asked Duke.

"Nope…" he simply replied.

"It's Kaiba…." Joey flatly uttered.

"It's the Priest Seto you fool!" Tristan just whacked Joey into the head.

"Ouch! That hurts you know!" Joey starts to crunch his knuckles, if only Tea didn't intervened.

"Guys, take it easy act like grown-ups will ya?" as Tea parted Joey and Tristan from each other.

"Let me get this right, it means that Kisara and Kaiba had a connection?" Duke clarifies.

"Somehow, Duke." Tea confirmed.

"I wonder if Kaiba has met Kisara?" Joey asks the gang.

"I doubt about it………" Tristan snapped.

"Who knows guys; we don't know what has fate in store for them." as Yugi wrapped up their conversation.

**Behind the bushes……………………**

"You're almost caught there Retsel" Hissed by a guy with a slight malicious tone in his voice.

He appears to be around 18 years of age. With jet-black hair brushed-up and tanned skin, his gray eyes even at dusk appeared to be bright.

"Don't worry there Seluj, everything is in control" replied by Retsel- a man with chestnut brown hair, vivid green eyes and his caramel tan complexion truly complimented his attributes.

They possess the features of a good-looking guy. Tantalizing eyes, aquiline nose, and physically fit.

These two are just right behind the bushes- observing.

"You'd better be careful, or else our plan will go askew" Retsel warned Seluj.

"Let's get back to Master Trebor, he waits for our information." He continued.

"Well, whatever you say partner." as Retsel placed a hand on Seluj's shoulder.

The latter didn't like the gesture, shrugged then glared at the gray-eyed guy.

"Don't you ever think we're buddies, I'm here because Master Trebor commands me to join you." He replied.

"Easy there man, I just see you as a buddy." Retsel retorted.

"We're here for business, not to join the friendship club." Seluj cautioned.

"Okay, whatever you say." The green-eyed man continued.

'_slidh fosekjfs kreheao-ei sloqhsure'_ **(A/N: this are all just gibberish.)**

As they chant, a dazzling blue-gray portal appeared before them.

"Eixid maybe waits for us. You know that woman, impatient as ever." Reminded by Seluj.

The two mysterious guys entered the portal, a blinding light flashed and in the blink of an eye it is nowhere to be found.

**Still at the Domino Museum……………………………..**

"Your informations are essential, but I don't think I still have time for all these magical nonsense"

Kaiba then turned away from Ishizu.

"You will never change anything unless you try to accept it" Ishizu replied to Kaiba.

Kaiba who was walking out of the room now, stops and faced Ishizu

"Thanks, but I think I've already heard that in a fortune cookie………………….."

Certainly, he was taken aback by what the Egyptian woman has said. He lives by the present and doesn't resort to his past; although he witnessed the death of Kisara- the girl who wields the white dragon 5000 years ago, he doesn't think that she is the same girl he bumped into and met a while ago.

Even with the striking resemblance, none of it makes any sense to him.

As he got back from his limo, he began to open his laptop and continues to work. He doesn't want to waste any of his precious time thinking in a blank space.

_Time is money,_ he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone in the room, Ishizu went near to an enormous stone tablet covered with mantle. She unveils it and stared sadly. Her eyes scanned the tablet of what seemingly depicts the great Blue-eyes White dragon and read its carved inscription:

"Never forget that there is no Brighter Light than the One within You"

_This is not the right time to show this to you Kaiba_

Ishizu's contemplations were interrupted suddenly.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" a young Egyptian with a long, spiky sand blonde colored hair walk past the room. "I've just seen Kaiba walked out from here."

"He asked me about his visions recapitulating again" she replied calmly.

The lad's purple eyes widened with disbelief. "Have you shown him the stone tablet?" he asked.

"No Marik, it's not yet the right time……………"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day as darkness falls, it also means that there is a brand new day waiting for each and every one of them. Whether it's good or bad, they have to enjoy and savor the concluding day in front of their very eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If Kaiba is a little OOC in this chapter, Sorry!!!!!!! My Deepest Apologies!!!!!!!!!!!!!…. TT **

**Please review guys!!!! **


End file.
